


Love At First Death

by Cheerless



Category: No Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, Paranormal, Romance, slowly going insane
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-02 11:15:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19440334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheerless/pseuds/Cheerless
Summary: Camara Hudson is an ordinary woman, with a painfully boring life. That is, until an accident at work causes her to die. But soon, she wakes up to a mysterious spirit. She then realizes her purpose: to meet up with this beautiful woman again. No matter what it takes.





	1. When Breathing Hurts

**Author's Note:**

> Just an idea that popped into my head.

**Chapter One: When Breathing Hurts**

**By: Cheerless**

Not everybody has the luxury of living multiple lives. Haha, not an affair, smart-ass. Like, flipping the off switch on yourself, and coming _back_.

But as magical as it may seem, be careful what you wish for...

-

The demonic screech of the alarm clock assaulted Camara's eardrums. She groaned, and slammed her hand down. Ouch. She missed. The ringing continued, almost tauntingly.

_'Destroy me! Destroy me! You ain't got the balls!'_

Challenge. Fucking. Accepted.

Her eyes shot open, and she took a whack at the alarm. Her knuckles throbbed in pain. Again. She slammed it down with both of her fists.

WHY CAN'T THIS INFERNAL RINGING JUST CEASE?!

Oh, she was pissed now. She cried out in anger, and jabbed it with all the force she could muster.

Crack. Shatter. Satisfaction.

She felt intense pain in her fist. "Oh, good going, genius." Camara muttered to herself. "You cut your hand."

She retreated to the bathroom, and carelessly pulled out the tiny shards of glass. Has to heal sometime. After all, it was just a little cut. She quickly wrapped some gauze around it, and pulled her uniform out of her closet.

After dressing, she pulled out a Cliff bar and sighed. "Another day..."

-

Of _course_ the bus had to have screaming children inside. Camara groaned. Great, just fucking great.

She hated public transportation.

Camara texted her sister.

**'Hey. I'm heading to work now. Somebody kill me so I never have to stare at another cubicle...'**

-

"Hey, Camara!" Daron called to her. She winced. Damn, just too slow to not get caught in conversation.

She turned around and plastered on her fake smile. "Daron! How's Kathy and the kids?" She asked. Like she _cared_. He shrugged. "Same ol', same ol'."

"That's nice. Bye." She said quickly, awkwardly waddling quickly to her cubicle. This was going to be a long day...

-

"Hey, Hudson, could you print out these papers for me?" Daniel asked. She sighed. "Fine."

The walk to the printer felt like the Green Mile. The halls were chilly, and there was no sound, except for the gentle clacking of keys from the office.

Once she got inside of the printer room, she felt all stuffy and congested. She was hit with a very painful migraine almost immediately.

"Ugh!" She groaned, clenching her forehead. She began to feel lightheaded. "Oh...dear...god..." She muttered.

She tried to grasp the table, but the wheels only made it drift away farther. The printer, placed hazardly on the edge, suddenly fell.

Right. On. Her. Foot.

The blood came rushing so fast that she immediately hit the floor. Pain and desperation circulated through her brain.

"Help! Help..!" She pleaded. Oh shit, she remembered. The walls are sound proof.

Her lungs were on fire as she tried to grasp onto every breath that she could. There was blood splattered all over the tile floor, and she could see the bone sticking out of her foot.

The last thing that she saw before it all turned black, was her attempting to get up, then slipping in a pool of her own blood...

-

_"Camara Hudson..."_ A voice whispered. Camara groaned. _"CAMARA, Hudson."_ The voice boomed irritatedly.

She refused to open her eyes. She just knew. **_"Hey, bitch, I ain't got all day. You wanna maybe make this easy for me?"_**

Her eyes popped open. What? All she saw was darkness all around her. But once she saw that one sign of life, she zeroed in on it.

A hauntingly beautiful, mysterious, ethereal being. Like a gorgeous transparent woman. Was this actually a sign of death?

_"So, Camara, you died due to fatal injuries. Correct?"_ The woman asked. Camara was too enamored by this puzzle's beauty to respond.

_"CORRECT?"_ The being asked again. She slowly nodded. Then, the spirit chuckled. **_"Well, poor unfortunate you, it's not your time yet to leave humanity."_**

Camara cocked her head to the side. And that was supposed to be a bad thing? "You're beautiful," She spoke softly.

The spirit's eyes slightly widened in shock, before quickly reverting back to an indifferent expression. **_"You're just delirious after the death. I'mma send you back now."_**

And before Camara could respond, she was plunged into darkness, suddenly feeling all of her insides crawling and reshaping themselves.

She felt like she was being suffocated underwater. She tried to scream, but no sound came out.

In fact, the only sound was her ears ringing and popping.

And before long, she began to feel her eyes opening to a blank, white scene.

-

"Oh, thank god she's alive!" A voice cried happily. Mom. "Camara, don't you ever scare us like that again!"

Camara's mother and sister, Kyana. She groaned, and tried to sit up. "Don't," Her mother spoke, gently pushing her back down. "You need to rest."

Had she just had an...out of body experience? She was alive. She had survived. But how? This was great news...

...

...She supposed.


	2. I'm *Not* Crazy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, whoever gave this story the 1 hit.

**Chapter Two: I'm *Not* Crazy**

**By: Cheerless**

The smell of rubbing alcohol and medicine flooded Camara's senses each morning she woke for the most painful week of her life, along with the sounds of squeaking shoes, and beeps and boops.

Ah, hospital life. Miserable. She could still remember the first day that she was in this sterile hellhole.

-

_"So, I passed out and almost died?" Camara asked, with a skeptical look on her face. The doctor nodded to her. "That'd be correct, m'am."_

_"But...why?" She wondered. "Miss Hudson, we checked, and found no drugs or alcohol inside of you. And, you have very good health for somebody your age." The nurse replied. "And even the cut that we found on your hand couldn't have been that severe to cause you to black out like that."_

_"So, what could it have been?" Camara asked again, more demanding this time. The doctor and nurse both looked at one another, as if speaking telepathically. "We're still trying to figure that out, Miss Hudson." The nurse said once she turned back towards her._

_Camara sighed, and laid back down on the pillow. "How soon can you figure it out..?"_

_-_

The more she thought about it, the worse the crawling sensation in her stomach became. Thank god, this was the last morning she'd be spending in the hospital.

They'd called her surviving that a miracle, but right about now, it was starting to feel like a fucking _curse_.

-

A week off from work would usually be great for somebody, and before the accident she would've been overjoyed, but Camara was feeling completely...empty.

She stared blankly at the wall, only being able to think about that lovely spirit she had seen in the afterlife. She was obsessed now, infatuated.

She wanted so badly to see the shimmer of her silky, transparent skin. To see if her hair felt like hair, or just fog. To gaze into those radiant eyes, To hold her closely, well, as closely as she could, being dead and all.

The spirit was right. Poor, unfortunate her, she had to be stuck with humans other than near her angel goddess.

The feeling was absolutely unbearable. So much so, that she had to turn on the lamp in her apartment to make sure that she was still living. To her disappointment, she was.

Wait, what?

Was she really disappointed to be alive? To have survived that black out, to be with her family, and to be out of that shitty hospital? Really? Was she that much of a sucker for pain?

She held her head in her hands as this mental debate raged on. Then, she took notice of Mr. Davidson's hammer. From the next floor under. How the fuck did his _hammer_ get here?

Did that old geezer sneak into her house?

But, strangely enough, the more that she looked at the fierce metal tool, the more it began to seem more like a weapon to her. It began to pulsate in her head, just like when someone loses a cellphone, and the ringtone draws them right to it.

Was that...normal? For somebody that just got out of the hospital?

Then, she remembered the face of that beautiful spirit. That wonderful, luscious, mind melting spirit. Her beauty was almost too much for Camara's fragile brain to handle.

And, before she could stop them, the thoughts of possible scenarios slid through her mind, the train of thought too slippery to catch.

Maybe she could...talk to her. Maybe she could...befriend her. Maybe she could...hold her. Maybe she could...kiss her. Maybe she could...love her. Maybe she could...

...pleasure herself.

Oh, _shit_.

The thoughts felt like drinking straight out of a chocolate fountain, everybody exclaiming in disgust and yelling, "I was gonna put that on my ice cream!" and beating her up.

Where the fuck was Camara's mind leading her this time? A chocolate fountain? What the _hell_?

But, the hammer still continued to reverberate in her mind. Oh my god, oh my god, holy fuck, is it happening? Is she going insane yet?

The world turned blurry as she made her decision...

**BAM!**

Ouch. But no blood yet...maybe she didn't hit herself hard enough?

**BAM! BAM! BAM!**

Excruciating pain rushed through her temples as she began to feel the warm, lavalike blood rush out of her head. But she couldn't stop now.

**BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM!**

Harder! Harder! Hit yourself harder, Camara thought. Well, while she still could, anyways.

**BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM!**

She shrieked in pain, then shoved her free hand down her throat to muffle the noise. She could feel her brain breaking. Camara, and the carpet were both coated and drenched head to toe in dark crimson blood.

**BAM! BAM! BAM!**

The smell of metal assaulted her nose. She silently reminded herself to make it look like an accident.

**BAMBAMBAMBAMBAMBAMBAMBAMBAMBAMBAMBAMBAMBAMBAMBAMBAMBAMBAMBAMBAMBAMBAMBAM—**

She began to feel the hammer slipping between her fingers. By now, her brain had turned to mush from all of the smacking, and so much for making it look like an accident.

Camara threw herself onto the carpet, silently marinating in her own blood while the sharp part of the hammer stabbed her in the eye...

-

_**"Camara Hudson?"** The voice spoke. She smiled knowingly, and opened her eyes. The spirit was there, radiant as always. "Hello." Camara spoke, with a happy tone to her voice._

_The spirit scoffed. **"Seriously, girl? You killed yourself? Why, though?"**_

_"Because I never learned your name."_

_**"You took your own life just for that stupid reason?"** _

_"Yes."_

_**"Ugh...it's Tianna, ok? Now, that was such a stupid thing to do, that I actually feel sorry for yourself moronic self."** _

_"You do?"_

_**"Yeah, so now I'mma give you some time in the ol' infirmary until you think about what you've done."** _

_Then, Camara was incased in a blissful light, being transported to her universe once more..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof, first two chapters and she's already died twice. Camara, what the hell?


	3. Oops, Clumsy Me!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter since nobody reads this anyways.

**Chapter Three: Oops, Clumsy Me!**

**By: Cheerless**

_"What the fuck, Cam?"_

Of course that had been the first sentence that Camara had been blessed with when she had first started to wake up.

_"What?" Camara asked, her expression clearly bored. "You fucking bashed your brains in with a hammer! Mr. Davidson's hammer!_ _You could've died! You're a fucking crazy bitch!" Her sister, Laurilla shouted at her._

_She suddenly began to feel her stomach twist. Had she really almost risked it all? Just to find out the name of the spirit? Was she really that desperate and pathetic?_

_When Camara said nothing, Laurilla only continued to rant. "Mr. Davidson was accused of assault! You could've gotten him in jail!"_

_She stared blankly at her sister._

_"Well?! Don't you have anything to say for yourself?!"_

_..._

_"Sorry?" Camara said, seeming more like a question than a response. She quickly saw Laurilla's face twist into anger. "Sorry wouldn't have fucking cut it if you'd actually died!"_

_Thankfully, a doctor quickly ended the debate by ushering Laurilla out of the room._

_Her words still stuck with her, though._

Well, Camara was officially a psycho. She even had files to prove it now. She sighed. The doctors were going to put her on antidepressants, and set her up with a therapist.

Yay. Now her whole family was turned against her.

-

After being discharged from the hospital, she'd gone straight back to her apartment to sulk. How stupid had she been? To end her own life, on an impulse and urge to go see Tianna again?

Pathetic.

And just like that, she got a knock on her door. Camara sighed. "Come in."

Soon, the face of one of many acquaintances living in the apartment complex met her eyes. "Cam? Are you ok?" Rebecca asked, stepping inside.

Camara nodded, and motioned for her to come closer. Rebecca reluctantly did so.

"Cam...everybody's so worried about you. You've been sent to the hospital two times in just a week... and Laurilla said that you tried to commit suicide with Mr. Davidson's hammer..." Rebecca spoke softly.

Camara turned her head towards her so sharply, Rebecca was preparing herself to run. "I wouldn't call it suicide. No...more of a reliever." She retorted. Rebecca sighed.

"Cam—"

"Rebecca, what do you want from me?"

She froze, and stared at Camara. Camara stared back expectantly. "Well?"

Rebecca sighed. "Is it true that you have to get a therapist?"

Camara stared, before her face twisted into a mild glare. "Who told you?" She asked, more of a demand than a question. "Cam, everybody's so concerned for your mental health."

Camara suddenly banged her fists on the coffee table, startling Rebecca to the point of her standing up. "Who. Told. You?" She repeated the question, more threatening this time with her tone.

"Laurilla."

And with that, the look that Camara gave her was finally enough to make Rebecca whimper quietly and bolt out the door.

Camara sighed. Why was it that everything that she tried to say or do was coming out wrong? It was like after the suicide, she really was a completely different person.

Well, different or not, she still needed rest. Even if she didn't think that she deserved it...

She halfheartedly climbed into bed, and tried her best not to think of when she was smashing herself with that hammer when she closed her eyes.

_-_

The sudden thunderclap was what finally woke her up. Not even the temperature drastically going down, or the faint whistling in the kitchen, or even the powerful smell of death that was beginning to spread.

The _thunder_. Wow.

Then, she quickly took notice of the other things. "Ugh, why is it so cold in here?" She wondered out loud, heading into the kitchen to go turn down the AC.

But immediately when she got to the thermostat, she saw the numbers and degrees quickly changing from 1, to 78, to 34, to 27bc...

The thermostat was going psycho. Ok, now she wasn't feeling so alone in this. But when the sound of somebody clearing their throat sounded in her ears, she never thought that it would be...

...Tianna.

She was now staring into the eyes of the spirit that she had died for. Literally.

She was filled with giddy, secretly.

**"Sup."** Tianna spoke. Camara waved.

**"Hmm, not fazed at all. That's when you can tell a woman's seen her fair share of death."** Tianna said. "Thanks." Camara replied.

**"It wasn't a compliment."**

...

**"Well, I didn't come here just for the thrill of leaving my realm."**

Camara blinked. "Then what, exactly, _did_ you come here for?"

Tianna fumbled with her transparent fingers. **"I came to tell you to stop."**

"What?"

**"Don't act like you don't know,"** She snapped. **"I figured out why you pulled that little stunt that you did."**

Camara suddenly felt bad. "Sorry..."

**"You'd better be sorry. Next time, you won't be so lucky if you kill yourself."**

Camara sighed. "I'm just...really lonely. People don't get me, and I don't get them either. I just want a person that understands."

Tianna's gaze slightly softened, like she was experiencing a flashback. Then, her face quickly reverted back to the same bored look.

**"Ugh...look, 'Camara', I'll come check on you on the weekends if it just means that I don't have to do extra ghost jury duty."**

Her eyes widened. "You'd...really do that for me?" She asked in awe.

**"Sure, camera. I get wild bored in my realm anyways."**

It took a while for Camara to get the joke. Once she did, she glared.

Tianna smirked and chuckled.

**"I swear to god, messing with humans will _never_ get old."**

And with one last snicker, Tianna disappeared in a puff of smoke. The thermostat turned back to a normal 60, the whistling stopped, and the stench of death went away.

Not that the smell of death even bothered Camara anyways, considering how fucked up her life was becoming. She began to chuckle as tears streaked down her face.

"What the fuck is happening to me?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What the fuck indeed, Camara...

**Author's Note:**

> Your comments, kudos, and hits will tell me if I should continue.


End file.
